The goal of the proposed research is to investigate at a more molecular level than previously possible the dynamics of interrelationships among population biology, nutrition, social interactions, and parent-offspring relations in savannah baboons, Papio cynocephalus. The proposed research will be longitudinal in design, enabling us to trace consistency in nutrition, energetic demands, and parent-offspring relationships throughout lifetimes and their similarities within families and across generations. The subjects, wild unprovisioned animals inhabiting Amboseli National Park, are individually recognizable. Background demographic, ecological and social data have been collected on these individuals since 1971. Systematic quantitative behavior and nutrition samples will be obtained by techniques developed by PI and co-workers during previous research on the same population.